The purpose of this study is to: 1) determine the cause of growth failure in children; 2) determine if growth failure is due to growth hormone deficiency; 3) if not, determine other hormone deficiences. This testing may contribute to the understanding of causes and diagnosis of growth failure and other hormone conditions.